


I love to kiss u

by ahoqyji



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoqyji/pseuds/ahoqyji
Summary: - Югём~а, когда ты так хорошо научился целоваться?
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 5





	I love to kiss u

**Author's Note:**

> Эта идея пришла ко мне так же случайно, как создали чипы, супер клей и кроссворд.  
> Надеюсь, что по сравнению с тем, что было в моей голове, это не так всрато.
> 
> P.S события, описываемые в работе, происходят во время мирового тура keep spinning  
> точнее 24 августа 2019, за день до концерта в Мельбурне

\- Так, оставляете вещи, переодеваетесь и спускаетесь вниз на ужин. Всё понятно?

\- Да, хён, - синхронно сказали ребята и быстро разбрелись по своим номерам, оставив менеджера одного в длинном коридоре.

Мировой тур.

Раньше Югём и представить не мог, что их группу будет ждать нечто подобное. Он думал, что есть множество других айдолов, более талантливых и более способных, боялся, что их могут просто затмить. 

Прошло уже пять с половиной лет с дебюта GOT7, но эти мысли не покидали голову парня. Это их третий мировой тур, а он всё ещё сомневается, что это всё реально. Будто это чей-то злой розыгрыш, который тщательно спланировали его враги, или просто сон, и сейчас он проснётся в своей постели, четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, который слишком любит мечтать.

Но, даже если это и просто сон, то Югём бы ни за что не хотел просыпаться, потому что всё, что с ним случилось за времена трейни и существования группы – самое счастливое, что было в его жизни. Это время подарило ему вторую семью, хороших друзей и любимого человека. 

И сейчас, поднимаясь по лестнице в номер, он тоже чувствовал это счастье. 

Он оглянулся назад, почувствовав, что край его рубашки слабо потянуло вниз.Марк пытался нагнать быстрый темп младшего и вцепился в него, чтобы не отстать. Макне притормозил и, пропустив остальных вперёд, взял хёна за руку и потащил за собой.

Захлопнув дверь, Югём быстро начал рыться в чемодане в поисках чистой футболки и штанов, после многочасовой репетиции он взмок насквозь, а старший бессильно повалился на кровать, застонав от боли в мышцах и усталости.

\- Хён, переодевайся и пошли кушать. Я счас умру с голода, - сказал парень, стаскивая с себя узкие джинсы.

Марк повернул голову в его сторону, наблюдал, как тот одевается:

\- Я устал, ноги не шевелятся, хочу помыться, - потянул он и, немного подумав, добавил, - и поцеловать тебя.

Быстро расправившись с своей одеждой, Югём выудил из под другой кровать спортивную сумку, достал оттуда огромную футболку и спортивные штаны. Он потянул старшего за руку, приподнял, поддерживая спину, и впился в его губы. 

Марк податливо открыл рот и принял в себя язык, который с нежностью и небольшим напором оглаживал его дёсна.

Ему было хорошо. Марк любил целоваться, любил, когда его горячий рот ласкает не менее горячий язык, и младший справлялся с этой задачей на ура.

Руки Югёма заскользили по спине и бокам старшего, и он, на секунду разорвав контакт, стянул чужую худи и пихнул комок свежей одежды хёну в живот.

Завершая поцелуй, макне прикусил губу и оттянул её, вызывая довольный стон.

\- Хён, пожалуйста, переоденься, - выдыхнул младший и скрылся за дверью санузла. Зажурчала вода, а Марк встал, недовольно фыркнув и подумал, когда это Югём так хорошо научился целоваться.

***

В ресторан, который находился при отеле, они спустились позже всех, не считая БэмБэма, который полчаса не мог решить, надеть ему чёрную футболку с рисунком пантеры или серую с динозавром. В итоге он надел белую с золотыми паетками, слушая угрозы Джебома за дверью.

За ужином все были слишком увлечены едой, поэтому обранились только парой фраз: «удачи завтра на концерте», «это последнее выступление перед месячным перерывом, так что постараемся», «надо хорошенько выспаться»… 

Поблагодарив сотрудников ресторана за еду, все участники разбрелись по своим комнатам. Каждый жил отдельно, за исключением Югёма и Марка. Они это объясняли тем, что младший боится оставаться один, а Марк как бы и не против составить компанию. 

Это конечно не вся правда. Югём действительно очень боится одиночества – это одна из причин того, почему он снимает квартиру со старшим братом. Кое что важное они всегда упускают.

Просто Югём и Марк встречаются уже чуть больше двух лет. И они же не могут сказать, что живут в одном номере, потому что любят целоваться, спать, прижавшись друг к другу, и заниматься сексом. 

«Публичная личность должна держать свои отношения в тайне, - как считает Марк, - и если об этом узнает кто-то ещё, считай, что это знает весь мир.»

Поэтому на людях они играют в «невинного макне» и доброго хёна. Даже перед остальными мемберами. 

\- Я первый в душ, - сказал Югём и быстро побежал, не оставив старшему и шанса хоть что-то вставить против. 

Он принял душ очень быстро, вышел из насыщенного водяным паром помещения, растирая сырые чёрные волосы белоснежным полотенцем, и плюхнулся на кровать, листая ленту в твиттере. 

Марк же напротив ни куда не торопился. Он стоял под горячими струями, снимая накопившееся за день напряжение. 

Мышцы ныли, не надо было так усердствовать на тренировке. Хотя всё равно надо продолжать совершенствоваться, чтобы не отстать от остальных и не тянуть группу на дно.

Марк чувствовал, что все становятся лучше, а он так и остался на том же уровне, что и был пять лет назад.

Выйдя из ванны в большом коричневой халате, старший плюхнулся на свою койку и повернул голову к Югёму, который что-то смотрел в телефоне.  
Хриплым голосом Марк спросил:

\- Спать не собираешься?

Но макне не ответил, потому что льющаяся из наушников музыка заглушала остальные звуки комнаты. Его игнор разозли старшего, поэтому тот перешёл сразу к тяжёлой артиллерии.

Марк встал с кровати и, сначала немного замявшись, сел Югёму на колени. Тот от неожиданности распахнул глаза и вытащил наушники.

\- Хён? – спросил залившийся краской парень и шумно сглотнул, когда халат слегка сполз, открывая бледные ключицы, - что ты делаешь?

\- Я задал вопрос, но ты не ответил.

\- П..прости, я смотрел запись с концерта, - Югём отложил телефон на тумбочку и слегка притянул старшего к себе, - ты что-то хотел?

\- Я спросил, собираешься ли ты спать. Но теперь думаю нет, - оскалился Марк и потёрся промежностью о пах макне.

\- Может н..не стоит? Завтра концерт, а мы уже давно не… - запротестовал Югём, но был остановлен сильным напором чужих губ. Поцелуй получился влажным и дурманящим.

Макне забрался руками под халат, огладил бока, коснулся подушечками больших пальцев сосков и опустил ладони на округлые подтянутые ягодицы, начал их мять. Марк издал тихий стон, который явно означал, что сейчас с ним явно можно делать что угодно.

Вдруг в дверь неожиданно постучали.

\- Марк, Югём~а, вы не спите? – раздался громкий голос лидера. Старший быстро встал, поправил сползший халат и подошёл к двери, щёлкнул замком и приоткрыл её.

Встретило Марка сонное лицо без косметики, слегка распухшее с тёмными кругами под глазами. Парня слегка передёрнуло, когда он встретился с глядящими сквозь него глазами.

Джебом смотрел несколько секунд перед собой, будто решая вселенскую головоломку, а потом зевнул и вручил в руку старшему лист бумаги.

\- Хён сказал раздать листы с программой на завтра, - снова последовал зевок, - не засиживайтесь, вы завтра нужны бодренькие. Файтин, - Джебом снова зевнул и удалился в коридор.

Марк посмотрел на лист с подробным расписанием. Мельбурн. В связи с событиями в Гонконге, концерты там перенесли на не определённый срок из соображений безопасности. Поэтому завтра последний концерт в этом месяце.

Парень положил лист на стол, погасил в номере свет и вернулся к младшему.

\- Так на чём мы остановились? – спросил он томным шёпотом, снова сел, прогнувшись в спине, промежностью на выпирающий под штанами член.

Югём прикусил губу. Ему было хорошо. Ему всегда было хорошо с Марком. Но сейчас, когда тот не может трезво мыслить, надо брать всё в свои руки.

Макне взял старшего за плечи и отодвинул от себя.

\- Так. Послушай. Мы уже давно не занимались… этим. И тебе будет больно. А завтра концерт, поэтому…

\- Я не смогу хорошо выступить? Я могу всё испортить? Что? – возмутился Марк.

\- Нет. Ты будешь всё терпеть, и будет ещё больнее. Я этого не хочу, - Югём обнял парня за талию, - я люблю тебя, и не хочу причинять тебе боль.

-Я… я тоже тебя люблю, - теперь уже пришла очередь краснеть старшего. Он не часто говорит, что любит, но постоянно слышит это от макне. И эти слова всегда хорошо на него действуют.

Югём приблизился и нежно, почти невинно поцеловал Марка, сердце которого колотилось сейчас как бешеное.

Поцелуй углубился, стал более напористым и бесконтрольным. Югём опрокинул хрупкое тело на кровать, а сам навалился сверху.

Конечно, односпальная кровать была маловата, но сейчас никто не хотел тратить время чтобы придвинуть её ко второй.

Макне развязал халат, полностью обнажая старшего, стянул с себя явно лишнюю футболку и принялся целовать и вылизывать шею, грудь и ключицы. Марк ёрзал под ним, хотел большего, хотел снова видеть на своём теле сотню бордовых отметин.

Но нельзя. Нельзя давать поводов для подозрений. Ведь от гримёров и стилистов ты ничего не утаишь.

Поэтому Югём только и мог, что зацеловывать тело под ним, кусать и лизать чувствительные соски, даря удовольствие своими нежными, но не менее чувственными ласками.

Марк пытался сдерживать стоны, потому что кто-то может услышать. Но когда младший спустился ртом к его члену, сделать это было практически невозможно.

Югём облизал ствол языком и почти сразу вобрал его в себя. Он начал сосать, тоже медленно и нежно, будто боясь спугнуть, и запустил два пальца в рот старшему.

Тот сразу понял, к чему ведёт младший, поэтому начал легонько посасывать пальцы, перекатывать их языком, обильно смазывая слюной.

Когда макне вынул член изо рта, он приставил мокрые пальцы к дырочке Марка. Первый палец вошёл легко, поэтому за ним незамедлительно последовал второй.

Югём осторожно, не торопясь, вводил пальцы поступательными движениями, а другой рукой он обхватил два члена и со словами «помоги мне» принялся дрочить. Когда он нащупал чувствительный бугорок, Марк захлебнулся в ощущениях, прошептал на ухо:

\- Ах… ещё. Войди… ах… в меня.

\- Прости, - выдохнул Югём и ускорил темп обеих рук, то и дело давя на простату. Он чувствовал, что вот вот кончит, как и Марк, поэтому он впился губами в губы, проглатывая стоны.

Старший вцепился в широкую спину, оставляя на ней красные полосы, чувствуя, как горячая сперма выплёскивается на живот.

Отдышавшись, макне поцеловал Марка в лоб, приподнялся, дотянулся до салфеток, лежавших в тумбочке и принялся вытирать худое тело и свои пальцы от белёсой субстанции. Выкинув салфетки, он вернулся к хёну, ещё раз поцеловал его в губы, нежно, почти невесомо и устроился рядом, обнимая его сзади.

\- Югём~а, когда ты так хорошо научился целоваться?

\- Что? Ты же сам меня научил, не помнишь. Тогда, в танцевальном зале.

\- Ах, да. Это же был твой первый поцелуй. Я украл его… хах… - Марк рассмеялся и повернул голову, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать младшего, - это было так давно…

\- Тогда ты украл не только мой первый поцелуй, но и моё сердце.

\- Да. А моё всегда принадлежало тебе, - Марк улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. У них всё будет хорошо. И ничто это не испортит. В этом он точно уверен.

\- Хён, я люблю тебя, - прошептал Югём и поцеловал чёрную макушку.

\- И я тебя, - прошептал Марк, проваливаясь в глубокий сон.

«У нас всё будет хорошо.»


End file.
